My Younger Lover
by nic0
Summary: ... " I wonder what should I do with this picture if you don't come tomorrow?" - Athrun Zala AxC


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own GS/D.**

_I've continued to wait for someone perfect and ideal. I have always felt that if I live this way that someone would come and find me. _

"I bet I'm the only senior high school student that does not have a boyfriend." Cagalli sighed in frustration. Because of her deep thinking, she didn't notice that she voiced her thoughts out loud.

She stiffened when she felt stares on her back. Cagalli glanced back and saw people murmuring about what she said earlier.

"She said that she doesn't have a boyfriend even though she's already in third year high school."

"How pitiful. I hope I don't end up like her."

Cagalli flushed in embarrassment. She couldn't believe that she made a fool of herself in front of the junior high school students. Its not that she knew that those people were really junior high school students. How could she know when their school did not have a uniform as any normal school? She assumed they were in junior high school since she was walking in the junior and high school common area. Not much high school student stayed in that hall. Well, except for some high school students who wanted to check out the students from junior high. Cagalli wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for her homeroom teacher who asked her to get some folders from the junior high building.

It was already bad that her teacher wasted her precious lunch time and now this. Cagalli couldn't believe her luck. She clutched the folders tighter to her chest and bowed her head. Cagalli walked faster hoping there wouldn't be anymore mishaps on her way to the high school building. But things wouldn't really turn out as she would like it to be.

She bumped her head on something or more like someone. Cagalli touched her head, feeling the small ache. She looked up and felt heart thump faster. Though he was a head taller than her, Cagalli couldn't help but to look up and gawk at him. His blue hair and green eyes were definitely eye-catching. She felt herself melting when she saw that he was also intently staring back at her.

She continued to watch him as he draw his cell phone from the pocket of his pants. He flipped his phone open and pointed the camera lens at Cagalli.

"Would it be ok for me to take a photo of you?" She heard him ask.

_Why does he want a photo of me? Can it be that he had fallen madly in love me at first sight? I can't believe that my turn finally came…_

Shocked would be an understatement at what Cagalli felt at that moment. "Err... Please go ahead." She stuttered.

Cagalli saw him click a button on his phone. After much debating, she finally had the courage to ask him.

"But why do you want to take my picture?" She asked.

"Hmm, because… your underwear is completely exposed. It's so funny." He chuckled.

"What?" She questioned silently, still thinking of what he said. Finally all the words came crashing down on her.

"What!?" She screamed on the top of her lungs.

She looked down and saw that the hem of her dress was trapped between the folders and her chest, showing her underwear completely. Cagalli immediately released her dress and straightened it. This just had to be the day that her friends decided to dress her up. What sort of luck did she have? She looked back at the guy who was still looking at the picture and snickering silently.

Cagalli tried to snatch the cell phone away from him. But using his height as advantage, he raised his arm. This made the picture far from Cagalli's grasp.

"Delete that!" She shouted while still holding her skirt in place.

"No way!" He shouted back.

She tried to jump up, hoping that she could reach the cell phone and snatch it away from him. But it was no use; he was much taller than her.

"If you want me to delete this come again here, tomorrow." He said, looking at her slyly.

"Huh?" Her jaw dropped in shock.

_Is he threatening me?_

He walked past her. Cagalli gazed at his retreating figure. After a few steps, he stopped and looked back.

"I wonder, what should I do if you don't come?" He smirked at her as if this was something extremely amusing. A few seconds passed and Cagalli was still in a state of daze. The bell rang, signaling the start of classes.

"I have to get back to class now." He said and started to walk away.

Finally all his words had sunk into Cagalli's mind.

"Wait? You can't do this!" She screamed at his back. The guy just waved his hand dismissingly.

"I'll come back at lunch tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid! Understood?" Cagalli shouted again. He did a thumb up as sign that he understood what she meant.

Since she was facing his back, she didn't see the grin on his face. The guy's soft whisper also escaped her ears.

"I found you…"

Cagalli stomped on her way to her classroom.

_I can't believe I wasted a few minutes thinking he was handsome and cool! Who the hell was he?_

--

--

**HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION – 3A**

She slumped down her seat and placed her head on top of his desk. Cagalli couldn't forget what happened earlier. She unconsciously put on a scowl while still glaring on the chair in front of her, imagining that it was the guy from the common area. Cagalli felt a tap on her shoulder. She straightened up and looked at her back.

"Milly..." She said unenthusiastically. Cagalli remembered that it was the idea of Milly to make her wear a dress; technically making Cagalli's problem, her fault.

Milly saw the frown on Cagalli's face but she didn't mind. They were friends for a very a long time and she was used to this kind of look on Cagalli's face.

"You went to the common area, right? So, did you notice any cute looking new junior high students?" Milly asked Cagalli. She thought of the different kinds of cute guys Cagalli might have seen.

Cagalli's frown deepened as she recalled the events earlier. "There wasn't any."

Milly stared at Cagalli disbelievingly. It was impossible that there wasn't even one cute guy.

"That's so stupid of you. You should have looked for one! Don't you know that it's a tradition in our school for the third year students to go to the common area and check out the new junior high students?" Milly stated as if it was the school's most precious golden rule.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "You're the only one that does that, right?"

Milly rolled her eyes. She could believe that Cagalli was that oblivious.

"That's so not true. Don't you remember that when you were a first year junior high student, a lot of senior high students came and check you out?" Milly explained.

Cagalli suddenly stood up and stared at Milly. She didn't get what Milly said. Seeing the confused look on Cagalli's face, Milly decided to elaborate further.

"You were really popular back then because you were so cute, not to mention the cute clothes you wore. Don't you remember all the guys who confessed to you?"

Cagalli tried to recall her first year of junior high. Thinking about it, Cagalli realized that something like that really happened.

Milly saw that Cagalli was still in a state of shock, so she decided to continue explaining.

"Anyway, you scared off everybody. You started learning martial arts and wearing boyish clothes. You just wore those girly clothes during the first few months of junior high to please your father, right?" Milly babbled.

And it was as if, all the trouble in the world was thrown to Cagalli. Her face was a perfect example of despair. That was the reason why until now, Cagalli didn't have a boyfriend. Still a small light of hope was seeded in her heart; she wasn't that hopeless as she thought. But all that hope was extinguished when she recollected that embarrassing photo.

_I can't get a boyfriend if that photo is floating around. Who can that guy be? He doesn't look that young. Maybe he's in the same year. But surely I should have noticed him with his looks._

--

--

_He's not a gangster, is he?_

She knocked on the door thrice before she opened the door. Cagalli walked in quietly, hoping to end this trouble today. She glanced around the isolated room. Cagalli found the guy sitting in a corner.

"You're late." He returned the cigarette to his mouth.

_He's a delinquent!_

Cagalli was surprised. She pointed at him and shouted.

"You can't smoke! That's bad! You're still in school!"

"Oh really?" He said disbelievingly but nonetheless he put out his cigarette and threw it in some corner of the room. He stood up and walked closer to Cagalli.

"You're late and that's all you have to say?" He glared at her. Cagalli stepped backwards as the guy moved closer to her. She backed away until she felt the wall behind her. Cagalli was trapped; she had nowhere to run to.

"Hold still."

"Huh?" Cagalli was astounded. What was he doing?

_He won't do something irrational to me, right? _

"You shouldn't do this! This should only be done after after we had gone out for a while!" Cagalli said strongly though she felt her legs shaking. She balled her hands into fists, ready to use her self-defense moves if he ever tried to take an unnecessary action on her.

"Ssshh… Stand still. This would be over in a while." He said as he shortened the gap between them.

All courage went down the drain. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for his movements. A few seconds passed but she felt nothing.

"Look here…" Cagalli heard him say. She obeyed and reluctantly opened her eyes.

What she saw surprised her! So, he wasn't a pervert after all.

"This butterfly was on your shoulder." He explained and showed her the butterfly which he held by the wings.

Cagalli bowed her head in shame. What was she thinking? The guy walked to the window and opened it. He released the butterfly from his hold.

"I'm Athrun Zala and your Cagalli Yula Attha, right?" He said still with his back facing her.

Cagalli looked up wondered why he knew her name. She narrowed her eyes thinking of an event where he could have met her. Seeing that her attempt was useless, she decided to question him.

"How did you know my…" But even before she could finish her question, Athrun had spoken.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." Athrun said gently.

Cagalli gazed at his back, thinking of what he wanted if he didn't want to threaten her. She saw him turning around. Athrun was now facing her with his head bowed down low.

"It's just that…" Athrun placed his hands on his pockets. Cagalli just kept quiet, urging him to continue what he said.

Athrun slowly looked up and blushed. "I really like you, Cagalli."

Cagalli was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Was this for real or was he kidding? She put both her hands on her chest, feeling her heart pump faster than usual as she heard him say those words.

"Well, I'm not asking for your reply right away." Athrun said with hope clearly shown on his face. "You'll come here tomorrow, right?" He waited for her to say something.

Again, Cagalli didn't know what to say. She looked at the floor, trying to find an answer. "Err… Umm…" She stalled.

But Athrun wasn't a patient man. With such quick pace, he moved in front of her and lowered his head to match hers.

"You're coming, right?" Annoyance seethed through his words.

Feeling that there was no way out Cagalli approved. "Yes, I'll come here!"

He moved away and smiled sweetly at her. "Okay then, you can go."

Cagalli's eyes widened in surprise. Still, she hadn't move from her position. Athrun gaped at her. He bowed his head down, trying to hide a blush. Cagalli looked at him, disbelievingly.

_He's weird. He can be annoying and gentle at the same time. _

The bell rang. It signaled the end of lunch.

"Okay, see you!" Cagalli said. She ran out of the door and into the high school building.

Cagalli touched her flushing cheeks.

_He said he likes me. _

Athrun watched Cagalli run in the hallway. As soon as she disappeared from his sight, Athrun clenched his hands and moved both arms into the air.

"I did it!" He shouted.

Athrun walked out of the room. "This is going very well." He said to himself and his smile grew broader.

Once again his arms were raised into the air as he shouted, "Yes! Finally I said it."

His cheery mood and silly grin never left Athrun as he went inside the building.

Beyond this point is the Junior High School Division.

--

--

**Author's note: It was supposed to be a one-shot but I made it a two-shot instead. I'm too lazy to write anything but I needed practice. Sorry, I know that the title sounded perveted. The people I asked about the title said that to me o.O . But don't worry this isn't one. Thanks to: An Instant King and Asga. By the way, I got the story from a manga: My One-third Boyfriend. Well, you see my younger cousin has lots of manga in her house. You don't need to know about that. - Nico**


End file.
